In order to meet the increase in the demand for wireless data traffic after the commercialization of 4G communication systems, considerable effort has been made to develop pre-5G communication systems or improved 5G communication systems. This is one reason why ‘5G communication systems’ or ‘pre-5G communication systems’ are called ‘beyond 4G network communication systems’ or ‘post LTE systems.’
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, 5G communication systems are being developed to be implemented in a band of extremely high frequency, or millimeter wave (mmWave), e.g., a band of 60 GHz. In order to reduce the occurrence of stray electric waves in a band of extremely high frequency energy and to increase the transmission distance of electric waves in 5G communication systems, various technologies being explored, for example: beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beam-forming, large scale antennas, etc.
In order to improve system networks for 5G communication systems, various technologies have been developed, e.g.: evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), interference cancellation, etc.
In addition, for 5G communication systems, other technologies have been developed, e.g., Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), as Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM), Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), sparse code multiple access (SCMA), etc.